As digital technologies have been spread, various contents (data) formed of music data, image data, and others have been recorded in recording media or reproduced, in a digital manner in recent years. With such digitization, HDDs (hard disc drives) of personal computers and other recording media have also had larger capacities. Therefore, the user can now manage a huge amount of contents by personal computers and others.
In a typical example, a personal computer has a function for reproducing a great number of musical contents, which is generally called a jukebox, and software reproduces musical contents recorded in its HDD and others.
This jukebox software can search for a desired musical content according to a predetermined condition and reproduce it. When the user inputs “bossa nova” as a search condition, for example, only a recorded musical content having a genre of “bossa nova” is selected and reproduced among the musical contents recorded in the HDD. With such a process, the user can easily reproduce a musical content in a desired genre without searching a great number of contents stored in the HDD one by one.
When the selected musical content is recorded in a recording medium such as a memory card and reproduced by a portable musical-content player apparatus having a jukebox function such as that described above, the user usually executes a selection process for selecting a musical content to be recorded in the recording medium on a personal computer, and further performs a recording process for recording the selected musical content in the recording medium. In other words, the user needs to execute two processes, the selection process and the recording process, to transfer the musical content to the recording medium.
In addition, since the number of musical contents to be recorded in the recording medium is generally limited, the user wants to execute a process for changing the recorded contents after repeated listening for a certain period because the user feels redundant. Then, the user mounts the recording medium to the personal computer, deletes the contents recorded in the recording medium, and performs the selection process and the recording process to record different musical contents in the recording medium.
Therefore, the user needs to repeat the deletion process, the selection process, and the recording process at a certain time interval on the personal computer by activating the above-described software. Operations therefor are troublesome.